The present invention pertains to a method for reducing the hydrolyzable and bound (total) halide content of an epoxy resin.
Epoxy resins are used in the electronics industry as encapsulants, potting compounds, electrical laminates and the like. This industry has discovered that the halide content of the epoxy resin adversely affects the electrical properties of the resultant end products. The higher the halide content, the greater the detriment. The present invention provides a method for reducing the total (hydrolyzable and bound) halide content of epoxy resins.